Heroes of Gaia Wiki:To do
This page gives a list of tasks necessary for completion of the "core" wiki. Please add tasks to the appropriate category. Templates * - replace all items pages with this * - replace all units pages with this * - replace all spells pages with this Strategy: *Do you have a better way to play, or information that not everyone might have? Feel free to insert this information on any relevant page. Pages needing information: *God of War Elegy - missing lots of upgrade data *Cards - missing new cards, points of each cards needs updating. Pages needing formatting: *Orc mid-game and end-game strategy sections - needs to be formated and proofread. *Undead units pages - need to be overhauled to match the formatting style of the Human and Elf units pages. Needs pictures too, which are listed below as a separate task. *Most Individual Equipment pages need to be updated using the and templates. Look at the Robe page as a guide. Additional Questions about the templates (not found in the template documentation) can be submitted to Goddess of Pandora. Pages needing pictures: *Undead unit pictures - along with formatting, the undead unit pages need new unit pictures in line with those of the other three races. Cropped pictures should be in *.jpg format and should be either 61 x 67 or 62 x 67 pixels in dimension, and should not contain dark pixels around the edge of the picture. *PvP_Arena buff/debuff images. These images should have a 1px dark border around the gold outline of the image. Use the broken links to help upload missing images in .PNG file format. Miscellaneous: *Combat Mechanics - this page is in dire need of restructuring and overhaul. *Modifiers / Affixes The Equipment Modifier page needs a complete overhaul with some concrete numbers, and formulae that can properly and logically link to the Combat Mechanics page mentioned above. *Mechanics of resource generation, ie. how the game calculates the Lumber,etc. received per hour. This will be particularly difficult as there appear to be a ''lot ''of typos in the game about this. *Filling in Converting and improving the analysis and strategy section at the bottom of the Orc main page into proper English. *Categories - every page in the wiki needs a category. Care should be exercised to use categories already existing where possible. *We need a page about Fame. Actually, we have a page already, but it needs *piles* of work. *Castles - this is probably another hefty project. This should contain information about primary castles vs. secondary castles, castle defense, etc. etc. *Beginners Guide- Another big project. The in-game guide is lacking and it would be really helpful for something more. *Create Guild pages for the top major guilds. This allows people to read into the different guild before joining and allows guilds to present themselves better. Syntax: *If you have made an edit to a page, please proofread your material before submitting it officially to the wiki. If English is not your first language, do not assume that online translators will provide grammatically correct sentences. Category:Site Maintenance